des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Moscow Factions
As with most cities, the Re-Enchantment has split Moscow into different factions. Factions (Harry Pollock, 1701804) Kapotnya Bratva (Russian Mafia) This organized crime syndicate managed to survive and outlive most other political powers in Russia during the Re-Enchantment. Upon resurfacing, they easily took control of everything left in Moscow, essentially becoming the true Russian Government. Their base of operations is located in the ruins of the Kremlin, further cementing their newfound power. Despite being vastly outnumbered by raider groups, the Kapotnya Bratva have retained control over Russia through efficiency and careful planning. It's also rumored that the Kapotnya Bratva have gotten ahold of nuclear missiles belonging to the old Russian Military. The Kapotnya Bratva has no tolerance for supernatural beings and will only allow Gifted in the Kremlin/Red Square if they take Disenchanters and if they’re followed at all times by Mafia cronies. The Mafia is surprisingly adept at fighting against supernatural creatures. Because of how dangerous Russia is for the Silk Road due to the many raiders found there, the Kapotnya Bratva offers protection to the trade route for a very hefty price. As the Mafia has ties to many raider groups, refusing to pay the toll results in an abnormal amount of raiders attacking trains passing through Moscow. The Kapotnya Bratva plans to spread their influence even further throughout the globe, hopefully leading to world domination. Aslan Ivankov, the Mafia leader, hopes that once he’s got in world in his hands, he can bring it back exactly to how it was before the Re-Enchantment. Faction Leader: Aslan Ivankov Inherited the Kapotnya Bratva from his late father, Alsan proved himself a worthy successor to the syndicate and an excellent leader. However, he was always very paranoid of outsider attacks, and had every Kapotnya Bratva location fortified as much as possible. This paranoia ended up becoming a saving grace, as the fortifications allowed almost the entirety of Kapotnya Bratva to survive through the chaos of the Re-Enchantment. With the majority of politicians gone and rival syndicates out of the picture, Aslan Ivankov seized the opportunity to take control of the city. Aslan deeply resents this new world, refusing to accept any of the supernatural beings in his city and only wishes for everything to return back to normal. He still continues to stick with old-world traditions. Earning his trust is a lengthy task. Aslan has come into contact with Aleksandr Stepanychev, a powerful figure in St. Petersburg. Originally infuriated at St. Petersburg's separation from the Russian government, Aslan and Aleksandr have slowly formed an uneasy alliance of sorts. The two have recently made a deal: The Kapotnya Bratva will trade one of their nuclear missiles to St. Petersburg in return for an enormous sum of gold. The missile will be used to kill a dragon, a plan approved by Aslan due to his grudge against the supernatural. Despite Aslan’s paranoia of outsiders, he’s never once considered that Semion Reznik (the Kapotnya Bratva’s second-in-command) may be plotting against him. Russian Raiders Russia was hit particularly hard during the Re-Enchantment, forcing an overwhelming amount of survivors to turn to the raider lifestyle, abandoning all hopes of a return to the old world. Because Russia is in between Western Europe and China, the Silk Road is incredibly vulnerable to raider attacks here. Silk Road raiding is the best way to make a living as a raider in the barren wasteland of Russia. Raider groups can also make a good profit by choosing to work with the Kapotnya Bratva. Many of those raider groups surround Moscow, though they’re not allowed entry in the Kremlin/Red Square. Because of how widespread the raiders are, there is no true singular “raider faction”. However, one specific raider, Sasha Sokolov, is feared and respected amongst all raider groups due to her incredible skills and ruthlessness. She also occasionally works as a hired gun for the Kapotnya Bratva. The player’s relationship with her will affect your status with every raider group in Russia. Unlike the Russian Mafia, the raiders see potential in the supernatural beings that roam Russia, and have tamed many of them to help them in their raiding sprees. Despite the climate crisis affecting the Earth, Russia is still unbearably cold, and as such, raiders always wear heavy-duty winter gear to survive. Faction Hero: Sasha Sokolov An elusive raider who doesn't have much to say about her past. Seems to have completely given up whatever values she held prior to the Re-Enchantment, having no choice but to embrace this new world and lifestyle. Not long after the raider culture began, Sasha very quickly gained a reputation for her raiding skills, becoming the bane of any and all trains passing by Moscow. It's believed she started the trend of taming supernatural creatures, herself having tamed a particularly nasty 12-headed Zmei dragon. Her skills have been noticed by the Kapotnya Bratva, and now and then they'll hire her for small jobs here and there. The relationship between her and the mafia is purely business, as Sasha does not hold any real allegiance to them, and Aslan Ivankov does not approve of her lifestyle and acceptance of the new world. Workers and Peasants Militia (WPM) A large group of survivors in Moscow that haven’t turned into raiders. They mainly consist of old-world civil workers and a few political figures from before the Re-Enchantment, and are led by Ivan Yanovich. Their headquarters are found in the Moscow Metro, though they have a few bases outside the metro. The WPM claims itself as the true Russian Government, but no country acknowledges them as such in fear of upsetting the Kapotnya Bratva. The Mafia is aware of the WPM’s existence but does not see them as a threat, only a nuisance. They monitor any metro stations near the Kremlin/Red Square to make sure the WPM can’t get to them. Naturally, the Kapotnya Bratva secretly has many WPM members under their thumb. The WPM has mostly gained support through their strong anti-Kapotnya Bratva sentiments, and dedicate their lives to overthrowing them, with plans to dissolve the raider culture plaguing Russia, restore order, and bring Russia back to its former glory. Out of desperation, the WPM is in the talks of an allegiance with the rebel group Petrograd 88 of St. Petersburg. Although the WPM firmly hold onto old world beliefs, they begrudgingly accept the Gifted into their groups, as long as they can help them reach their goal of winning the revolution. Faction Leader: Ivan Yanovich Previously a Moscow Metro driver. Thanks to his knowledge of the metro railway and his charisma, Ivan Yanovich was able to unite a surviving group of civil workers, peasants, and mafia defectors to form the WPM. While initially eager to end the rule of the Kapotnya Bratva, over the years he's come to the conclusion that he doesn't want to go through a civil war. To this end, Ivan, along with a few other prominent WPM members, have secretly made an alliance with the Mafia. In return for safety and provisions, Ivan Yanovich gives the Kaptnya Bratva information about WPM activities and other small resistance groups.